Falling Rain
by DarkAngels911
Summary: Rin was lost in the middle of the woods.She wasn't with Jaken or Sesshoumaru.What happens when she found Kohaku?OneShot Don't like, don't read R


Author Note- Hey everyone. Suki is back with a new story. If u don't like it, then don't read it. **Flames** are **Ignored**! Please Review, I would really appreciate it. I do not know the ages of Rin and Kohaku in the story. But they are still the same as the movies ages.

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Title: Falling Rain**

**Summary- Rin was lost in the middle of the forest. She wasn't with Jaken or Sesshoumaru. What happens when she found Kohaku? One-Shot R&R**

"Jaken?" called out a little girl

She didn't receive an answer like usual. At the instant, she knows she was lost. She was separated with her compianions. The girl didn't cry or shout. She was silent waiting for them to save her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please find me soon." Prayed the little girl

She knows that Sesshoumaru always find her no matter what. He was like a father to her. She was happier enough to be with him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Whisper the girl

She was repeating the name over and over again. She was hoping that by saying his name will comfort her. The girl looked around her surroundings. There was no one near by at all. It was night time as well. She started to shiver as the wind brushed against her skin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Thought the little girl in fear

She was scared, but she didn't show it. All she wanted was to be with her compianions again and the two headed dragons.

--

"Jaken?" said Sesshoumaru in his cold voice

Jaken jumped at the sound of the tone. He looked up at his master with a blank look. His master didn't look happy at all.

"Where is Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru

Hearing the name Rin, Jaken squealed in horror. He had lost her in the middle of the forest.

"My lord, please forgive this lowly servant. I had lost Rin." Chocked out Jaken

Sesshoumaru eyes pierced through Jaken soul. Jaken shivers under his master cold-stare. He didn't want to make his master mad.

"You will find her now, or else you'll know what happen." Said Sesshoumaru without hesitating.

"Right away my lord." Chocked out Jaken hurriedly

Jaken grab the two-headed dragons with him and started to find Rin. Jaken does not wish to receive heavy punishment.

"He always does the same thing." Thought Sesshoumaru as he watches Jaken

Sesshoumaru was worried for Rin. He was going soft because of her. She was just a rare human child. Everyone thought it was weird for him to have a child followed him. But when they didn't dare to questioned him, he just answered that he adopted her as a ward.

--

"Come on you two. I don't want to have a punishment. That insolent child." Cursed Jaken

Ever since Rin came with them, Sesshoumaru grew soft. Jaken had notices that. Ah and Un rolled their eyes as they followed the toad.

"It was my fault after all." Thought Jaken with regret

Yes he did hated Rin. But after getting to know her more, he didn't hate her that much as he expected. Rin was kind-hearted.

--

"Rain?" thought the little girl

She let out her hand to feel the raindrops. It was raining. The girl gasp as it begins to pour down heavily.

"Sesshoumaru-sama gets worried if Rin get sick." Thought Rin

With that Rin begins to run. She didn't know where to run at first, cause there was nothing near her. She begin to run faster and faster, as the rain falls. Few minutes later she spotted a cave. Without a thought, she ran inside the empty cave.

--

The girl begin to sneeze as she sat down on the cold harden floor. She took a look around her surrounding. The cave was empty. She suddenly notices that she wasn't alone in the cave at all. She had spotted another young boy that was older than her.

"Kohaku?" called out Rin surprised

Rin had remembered Kohaku from their last meeting. Kohaku turns to face Rin with a blank look. He was surprised to see her also, but didn't show it.

"What are you doing out here?" said Kohaku

"I was lost." Answered Rin

Kohaku nodded understanding. He had gained his memories back. He remembered everything that happened to him in the past.

"Are you lost to?" whisper Rin  
"No, I was going to go somewhere." Answered Kohaku

Kohaku notices Rin was shivering because of the cold. He took out a blanket that he found earlier than toss it to her.

"Arigatou." Said Rin

When she receives no answer, she wraps the blanket around her. She looked up at Kohaku.

"Ano…You're not cold?" asked Rin

"Iie." Answered Kohaku

Rin smiles as she looked at the falling rain. The rain was still continuing to fall. It had never stopped.

"Rin?" asked Kohaku

"Hai?"

"About last time, I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Kohaku

A smile was spread across her face. She looked up at Kohaku understanding what he meant.

"Is ok. I forgive you." Answered Rin

"I don't think you're companion likes me." Said Kohaku as he sigh

Rin notices Kohaku was talking about Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru almost killed Kohaku for hurting Rin.

I think he will forgive you." Said Rin smiling

Kohaku didn't answer her. He just watches her. Rin always smile and laugh. Her life was just too cheerful for her. But his wasn't the same. It was filled with pain and misery.

"Kohaku are we friends?" asked Rin

Kohaku just nodded at the comment. Rin squealed in delight again. She had a new friend, and she was happy.

"You're much better than Jaken." Said Rin giggling

Kohaku raised his eyebrow at her. He didn't know who was Jaken. Rin stop giggling and turns to face him.

"Jaken is the green toad if you remember. He's the servant of Sesshoumaru-sama." Stated Rin

Kohaku started to chuckle a little as he remember Jaken. Rin looked up at Kohaku surprised.

"Nani?" asked Kohaku

"You should smile more often Kohaku. It will make you look better." Answered Rin in a cheerful tone

A smile started to spread across Kohaku face. It was like the first time smiling for him. He never smiles until he remembers his past.

"Where are you going later after the rain stop?" asked Rin  
"I'm going to visit my old village." Answered Kohaku

Kohaku didn't want to show his pain towards Rin. It was to hard for her just to understand how life is.

"Will Kohaku look for Rin after my compianions finds me?" asked Rin

The question caught him off guard. He didn't know how to answer the question. Yet he didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'll visit you sometimes." Answered Kohaku

Hearing his answer completely had brighten Rin life. Rin started to hug Kohaku again smiling happily.

"Arigatou Kohaku. You don't know how happy I am right now." Said Rin in a cheerful tone

Her tone is always cheerful and happy. Kohaku return the hug. He was glad that he made friends with Rin. He didn't have friends back in the past. The only one he has left now was his sister Sango.

"Don't worry Kohaku. You'll never be alone. Just remember me. I will always be there if you need me." Whisper Rin with a smile

"Arigatou Rin." Answered Kohaku

Kohaku felt like his life was back with light. Rin had made him feel alive again. But that doesn't mean he is truly alive.

"The falling rain." Whisper Rin

Kohaku was confused by her answered. Both of them jumped as they hear someone shouting for Rin.

"That's Jaken." Said Rin excited

She was very happy that her compianions her found her. She turns find Kohaku, but he was no where in sight. Rin started to feel sad, that Kohaku left already.

"Rin." Shouted the voice again

Rin ran out and greeted Jaken happily. Jaken was shocked and surprised that Rin was safe and sound.

"Come on, Seesshoumaru is waiting for us." Said Jaken

"Hai." Said Rin

Rin went towards Ah n Un as they lifted her up. They started too walked away back towards the western lands. To their unknown a pair of eyes was watching them.

"Good bye Rin." Whisper Kohaku

With that Kohaku went back to his village. The falling rain had disappeared, but the moment was still there…..


End file.
